


Zoe Murphy

by halseam



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Or Is It?, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: i’ve been working on a huge tree bros thing for a few months now i needed a breakkudos and comments are my best friend. follow me on tumblr at previousanon and/or evanxconnor and instagram at mikeyfaistey





	Zoe Murphy

Okay, so _what_ if Alana is in love with Zoe Murphy?  
Why does it even matter? Why are you concerned? You shouldn’t be, because Alana being in love with Zoe Murphy isn’t a big deal, okay? Because Alana being in love with the way Zoe Murphy sings with the rest of the band during school events isn’t a big deal, okay. Because if it weren’t for the fact that Zoe is always seated closest to a microphone, no matter what, Alana wouldn’t even know how good a singer Zoe is and she wouldn’t be in love.  
Or with the way Zoe Murphy smiles and laughs at jokes. Her front teeth are slightly crooked but not too much to be concerning and she always has this sparkly pink lipgloss on that catches the light perfectly when she smiles. Her lips always nearly touch the microphone when she has a solo during band concerts, a quality so endearing to Alana and Zoe probably doesn’t even notice. But that isn’t a big deal, okay. Because if it weren’t for the fact that they sat near each other once during a school play Alana wouldn’t even know how angelic Zoe looks when she smiles and she wouldn’t be in love.  
Or with the way Zoe Murphy’s hair is. She always has it up in a half ponytail, out of her face but also letting it fall around her shoulders. Once she put indigo streaks in it and Alana fell in love. Her hair smells like strawberries and vanilla, no matter what, somehow. She always has this summery scent around her because of it, trailing behind her as she walks the halls and settling in the air like dust when she stands still. But that isn’t a big deal, okay? Because if it weren’t for the fact that Alana walks behind Zoe every day on her way to third period she wouldn’t even know how much she wants to run her hands through her hair.  
Or with Zoe Murphy’s freckles after she’s been in the sun for a while. They make her look so pretty, bringing out the lighter browns in her hair and the brown specks in her eyes. They look so natural on her face, like they should be there all the time. The freckles think that too, considering how easily they pop up. But that isn’t a big deal, okay? Because if it weren’t for the fact that Zoe once posted complaining about her freckles on her Instagram story once, Alana wouldn’t even be paying attention to them.  
Or with Zoe Murphy’s nails and their perfectly rounded tips and their sparkly pink nail polish. Or with Zoe Murphy’s inability to wear the same outfit twice. Or with Zoe Murphy’s insane obsession and knowledge of space. Or with the way Zoe Murphy’s face lights up when she talks about space. Or the way Zoe Murphy’s face loosens up when she gets focused as she plays guitar. Or the way Zoe Murphy has a slight lisp. Or the way Zoe Murphy sometimes stumbles over her words but that’s okay because she just laughs at her mistake and tries again.  
But none of that matters, okay? Because it doesn’t matter that Alana is in love with Zoe Murphy because Zoe Murphy is not in love with Alana.  
Well, maybe it does matter a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been working on a huge tree bros thing for a few months now i needed a break  
> kudos and comments are my best friend. follow me on tumblr at previousanon and/or evanxconnor and instagram at mikeyfaistey


End file.
